Something Good
by elizabeth-rene
Summary: Kurt can't bring himself to tell his dad why he really wants to go to The Sound of Music on that fateful day and when Burt has his heart attack, Kurt fears he has lost his chance to confront his long lost best friend for good.


**Klaine Week 2013 – Day 1: Early Klaine**

**Something Good**

**Summary: Blaine and Kurt met when they were kids at the annual The Sound of Music screening and became each other's best friends but when Kurt's mother suddenly dies in a car crash, their budding friendship is lost. Kurt can't forget his best friend but also can't work up the courage to approach him at The Sound of Music in the years following and when his father has a sudden heart attack he may have missed his last chance to reunite with Blaine. However, when Kurt is sent to Dalton to spy, he finds his long lost best friend again, but will Blaine remember him?**

Kurt couldn't bring himself to tell his father why going to The Sound of Music was so important to him, he would have been even more adamant that Friday night dinner was more important. Kurt _had_ to be there this year. It had been almost a year since he had seen the boy that had been the object of his fancy since before his mom died. He had finally talked himself into speaking to him again this year and if he missed it, who knew if they would both be there next year and if Kurt would be able to work the courage up again.

He vividly remembered when he was 7 years old, going to see a local-ish showing of The Sound of Music on the big screen with his mother. Everyone in the theater was dressed up as a character from the movie and enjoying a night away from reality to indulge in one of the best musicals of all time.

_Kurt held onto his mother's hand tightly as they navigated the crowds in the theater. His mom had purchased their refreshments and they were trying to make their way to the stairs so they could climb to the balcony. As they approached their seats upstairs, Kurt heard another little boy complaining to his chaperone that he couldn't see the screen anymore._

"_Coopy! I can't see the screen now!" the child complained. _

_Kurt turned around and looked at the most beautiful boy he had ever laid eyes on and immediately wanted to make his night better. He could tell that the boy could no longer see because his mom had just sat down in front of him so he looked to his mom and tugged on her sweater._

"_Mommy, that boy behind you can't see. Can you switch with him? I want to be his friend!" Kurt could hardly contain his excitement as he hoped his mom would grant his request. _

_Elizabeth Hummel could tell from the look in her son's eyes that he was serious about his request. Her son didn't make friends very easily and the fact that he wanted to reach out to this boy must have been an improvement, or spoke highly of the boy behind her. _

_So Elizabeth turned around and asked the man who turned out to be the little boy's older brother if he minded if she switched seats with his brother so he could see and possibly make a new friend. Cooper didn't want to have to deal with his younger brother's whining the entire night so he readily agreed with the woman in front of him._

"_Ok Blaine," Cooper said, "how about you switch seats with this nice lady so you can see better. Her son would love some company!"_

"_YAY!" The six year old celebrated as he eagerly moved into the aisle to switch rows with the lady. He plopped down in her vacated seat and looked to the boy who was now sitting to his left. "Hi! I'm Blaine! What's your name?"_

"_Kurt! Is this your first time seeing The Sound of Music, Blaine?" Kurt responded._

"_Oh my goodness! No!" Blaine responded quickly. "I make Coopy watch it with me at home all the time! He brought me here for my birthday! I turn six tomorrow!"_

"_Wow! I just turned seven last week! That's why I'm here as well! Mommy said this was my very special birthday surprise since this is my favoritest movie in all of ever!" Kurt couldn't believe how much they had in common already and continued to grill his new friend with questions about how he spent his time. _

_They talked right up until the movie started and all throughout intermission and when the movie was over they were both crying. Both because the movie was over and because now they had to say goodbye to each other._

_As they squeezed each other tightly, Kurt couldn't bring himself to say goodbye to his new friend. A feeling he felt the need to share with Blaine. "I don't want to say goodbye to you. You are my very best friend now."_

"_You don't have to say goodbye, then Kurtie! Let's just say 'we'll see each other later' and make sure our mommies make it happen."_

"_How did you get to be so smart Blainey?" Kurt responded, liking the fact that they were able to call each other by cute nicknames already._

"_Because my brother teached me everything he knows!" Blaine responded. "Coopy! I want to see Kurtie again! Will you make sure mommy can talk to Kurtie's mommy about him coming over to play?"_

"_Sure Squirt!" Cooper responded. "Would you mind exchanging phone numbers so they boys can arrange a play date?" he asked Kurt's mom. "I've never seen Blaine so excited about a new friend before."_

"_Oh I think that would be wonderful," Elizabeth said. "Kurt doesn't make friends very easily so I can't bring myself to break his little heart now." _

_They exchanged numbers and Elizabeth agreed to call Cooper and Blaine's mother the next week to set up a play date between the two boys. _

_Kurt and Blaine hugged each other and went their separate ways with the promise of seeing each other soon._

It was the very next day that Elizabeth died in a head on collision after dropping Kurt off at her mother's for the day.

Kurt forgot all about his little friend after that, he was so upset about the fact that he'd lost his best friend and mother so suddenly.

But the next year, when his dad took him to see The Sound of Music again in an attempt to keep things normal for Kurt, Kurt saw him again. Only this time Blaine was with a scary looking man and Kurt was sure he wouldn't remember him anyway so he watched his best friend from afar and hoped he would see him and remember but that never happened.

Blaine was there every year after that as well but Kurt was too scared to say hi, for fear of rejection. So now that he had decided to suck it up and talk to the boy, his dad was trying to stop him from going. He couldn't believe his father was so hung up on these stupid Friday night dinners!

Of course later that day, when he learned of his father's heart attack and unknown prognosis, The Sound of Music was swept from his mind completely and he focused on making sure his father received the best care Lima could offer and not the fact that he might very well become an orphan if things went the way the doctors feared.

It wasn't until he found himself thrown out of Glee rehearsal by the other guys in the group that he let himself think about the fact that he had missed his chance with Blaine for a whole year, and while he knew there was no where he would rather have been than by his father's side, he was distraught at the missed chance at the romantic reunion he envisioned in his mind.

To clear his head and hopefully stop thinking about his long lost best friend, he took Puck's advice and drove down to Westerville to attempt to spy on the Warbler's before sectionals.

As he pulled into the parking lot at Dalton, he quickly realized how out of place he was going to look. The buildings were regal and covered in ivy and he was sure he would stick out like a sore thumb.

What he didn't expect was to get his chance at a reunion with Blaine while he was here. As he descended the crowded staircase in the main hall, Kurt saw him. Blaine had passed him on the stairs and so he reached out and tapped his shoulder saying, "Excuse me, could I ask you a questions? I'm new at this school."

Blaine turned around and looked up at him and immediately broke out into a huge grin. "My name's Blaine," he said as he held out his hand to shake.

"Kurt. What exactly is going on?" he asked.

"The Warblers! Every now and then they have an impromptu performance in the dining hall. It pretty much shuts down the whole school for a little bit." Blaine responded excitedly.

"Wait, so the Glee club here is sort of cool?" Kurt asked, not believing the fact that music was so openly celebrated here. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he was speaking to Blaine again after all these years.

"Are you kidding? The Warblers are like rock stars. Come on. I know a shortcut," Blaine grabbed his hand again and took off down a side hallway.

As they entered the dining hall, Kurt could see how obvious it was that he did not attend this school and said, "I stick out like a sore thumb."

"Well don't forget your jacket next time, new kid. You'll fit right in," Blaine said as he adjusted Kurt's jacket. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Blaine went and joined the Warblers and took the lead on Teenage Dream and Kurt couldn't do nothing but soak it all in and admire Blaine and his incredible talent. It was no wonder Blaine didn't remember him or their friendship from so long ago.

Not ten minutes after the performance was over, Kurt found himself having coffee with Blaine and some of the other Warblers, knowing he'd been caught acting as a spy.

After a few minutes of talking he was flooded with relief at the fact that these guys weren't going to beat the crap out of him for attempting to spy and after a poor attempt at holding back tears when he found out Dalton had a strict no bullying policy he found himself alone with Blaine who could clearly see Kurt was having a difficult time at his own school with bullies.

"You don't remember me do you?" Blaine initiated.

"What?" Kurt said, dumbfounded, because there was no way Blaine would remember him after all these years.

"Come on Kurtie! We were best friends for an entire evening before you disappeared off the face of the earth!" Blaine said jokingly.

Kurt laughed with relief and frustration because this boy still remembered him and they could have reignited their friendship so many times since their initial meeting. "I can't believe you remember that Blainey! I was sure that next year at Sound of Music when I saw you across the theater that you would have forgotten all about me. That's why I never said hi to you again. You never seemed to see me."

"How could I ever forget my very bestest friend?! Although, you did make me very sad when you never called to set up that play date. Coop lost your number before we left the theater that night and I just kept telling myself that you would call and things would be alright. But you never did…"Blaine trailed off with a sad look on his face.

"I'm so sorry Blainey! The day after we met, my mom was in a car crash and didn't make it. By the time things calmed down and I told my dad about you, your number was long gone, lost in the shuffle of all the papers and stuff that come with funerals," Kurt was trying desperately to hold back the tears in his eyes.

"Oh Kurtie! I'm so sorry! If I had known, I wouldn't have stayed away the next year at Sound of Music. I saw you come in with your dad and since you hadn't called I assumed you didn't want to be my friend anymore so I gave you space. It made sense in my six, almost seven, year old brain."

Before Kurt knew what hit him, he was swept up in Blaine's arms in a hug he had been craving for ten years. Blaine's hugs were still the same as they were when they were kids in that theater. His whole body relaxed into the embrace and they both let tears out that they had been holding in since the last time they'd talked.

"So basically," Kurt started after a few minutes of quiet, "we both were stupid little kids who assumed things we shouldn't have and we could have been best friends this whole time…we really suck at this best friend's thing so far. Perhaps we should start over." Kurt sniffled as they pulled apart.

"I would like nothing more than to be your best friend again, Kurtie," Blaine said, "however, I think we can do better than that." And with that, he leaned in and captured Kurt's lips with his own.

Shocked at the sudden development, Kurt took a few seconds to respond but when he did it was with a fervor he didn't know he had. They kissed passionately for a few minutes and when they pulled away, Kurt blushed.

"Well," he stammered out, "I definitely like where this best friend's thing is headed this time around." This time, Kurt dove in, taking Blaine's lower lip between his own and sealing their newfound relationship with a kiss.


End file.
